The Bizarre Relationship of Lily & James
by Gaxuxa
Summary: From their first year till their seventh year, Lily and James, two young teenagers ...OneShot, please Read and Review!


**The Bizarre Relationship of Lily & James**

_**First Year**_

As a certain boy with black messy hair was climbing onto the Hogwarts train, a girl with vivid red hair was trying to get out of the same train to kiss her muggle parents goodbye. They bumped into each other. The girl snapped.

"Couldn't you be a bit more careful?"

The boy did not like the tone of her voice.

"Hey, you pushed me too," he cried indignantly.

The girl had no patience.

"Well, you are really strong. I could have fallen down."

The boy grinned.

"I am strong, I do agree. My name's James, what's yours?"

But the girl already had enough and she had disappeared in search for her parents.

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Second Year**_

A year later, on the same train, the two young teenagers bumped into each other again.

"God, Potter, you haven't changed," the girl shouted, shaking her red hair.

"And you haven't changed either, the boy said smiling, how are you my dear Evans?"

"Not well. How will I survive one year with you again, pushing me and annoying me at every moment?"

"You mean my sexy charm that makes every girl faint?"

"I should have known you couldn't change …"

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Third Year**_

The two teenagers had now spend two years in the same school, sitting in the same classes, working in the same common-room, cheering for the same house … And like every start of the year, they met each other in the Hogwarts train.

"Hello Evans," the boy waved to the girl.

She kicked him in the knees. The boy, however, did not move. He was grinning down at her, into her bright green eyes.

"And it's good to see you too, Evans dear …"

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Fourth Year**_

Exactly twelve month later, like it was written in the stars, the two young teenagers found themselves in the same compartment of the train with their friends. The boy's friends were called Sirius, Peter and Remus: the famous Marauders. They were the biggest pranksters of the school, something that made the girl wrinkle her nose like the transfiguration teacher. Suddenly the train stopped. Lily, who was standing in the doorway, talking to a first year, fell backwards, onto James. In her moment of shock, she grabbed his shoulders. The boy couldn't have been more pleased.

"Er, Evans …, I always knew you wanted me but do you have to do this in front of other people?"

The others laughed.

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Fifth year**_

Like every year, as if not to break the tradition, the two teenagers bumped into each other, in the train corridor. Lily, of course, fell down. She tried to get up again but her heavy bags filled with books were weighting her down. She couldn't move.

"Let me help you," James said holding out his hand.

Lily let him pull her back on her feet, noticing he was even stronger than before. He had grown a lot with the years and his dark hair was messier than ever. Just as Lily was starting to think he may have matured, she noticed that James was pulling her closer to him.

"Forget it, Potter. Just because I let you take my hand for only a second doesn't mean I want to go into the closet with you, like all your other girlfriends."

"Aw, come on …"

No, James certainly hadn't matured. Lily walked away from him without any other word.

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Sixth Year**_

They met again after two months away from each other. The girl realised that her lovely holyday was coming to an end. Holydays, to Lily, meant No Potter.

"Evans, Evans, Evans! James cried as he spotted the red hair of the girl.

"Oh, God …" The girl sighed.

"Evans, here you are! Did you have a nice holyday?"

"Pity it's over so soon," Lily snapped.

"So, Evans, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead," Lily said thought she knew exactly what the boy was about to ask.

"Would you like to go out with me, sometime?"

Lily batted her eyelids like all the other girls and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, Potter, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment!"

"Really?"

"No, just kidding."

And Lily walked off once more, leaving a confused James behind her.

------ ------ ------------ ----------- --------- -----

_**Seventh Year**_

Last year at Hogwarts. The girl felt sad as she climbed onto the Hogwarts train knowing that it was probably one of her last times on Kings Cross platform. Maybe one day if she had a kid…

"Day dreaming, Evans?"

Lily turned around. The boy she had now known for seven years was standing there. James Potter. He had a smile on his gorgeous face. The smile that Lily had hated all over the years. Now, somehow, she had to admit, it didn't leave her indifferent.

"Yeah."

"Did you have a nice holyday?"

"It was okay, thought I got into a lot of fights with my sister Petunia."

"Why don't you just hex that bitch?"

"I don't want to get into trouble with the Ministry of Magic. I follow the laws, you know, unlike some people."

"I follow the laws, James said in a fake indignant voice.

Lily laughed.

"Sure."

There was silence between the two. Lily was waiting for the question he had asked every year. But the question didn't come. She tilted her head slightly, waiting and waiting. But James just smiled at her and then walked off.

To tell the truth, Lily was shocked.

She used to be the one who left the scene.

He hadn't asked her.

The truth sank into her like a heavy stone.

He had stopped loving her.

She had missed her chance.

And Lily Evans started to feel the tears whelming up in her eyes. She didn't want people to see her like that so she ran straight into the first compartment she could find. She closed the door behind her and then turned to face the occupants of the compartment.

She found herself face to face with James. He was looking strangely at her.

"Evans, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Potter," Lily snapped.

"You don't look fine. Did I say something to upset you?"

"No!"

"Evans, can I ask you something?"

Lily stared at James, her green eyes wide open. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

And this time she said yes.

* * *

**Author's note : Okay, that's very short, sorry, but I was in a mood for a _little cute story_**


End file.
